One Shot: Una noche peculiarmente buena, Feliz Navidad Miki
by Khris-san
Summary: Los niños de FF nos tienen un regalo sorpresa... es hora que lo veamos...


One Shot de Regalo...

En realidad es uno de mis regalos, los otros ya te dije están guardados xD

Para Miki White, la creadora de Future Fighters y gran amiga.

* * *

Una noche… "peculiarmente" buena…

Llegaron las fiestas de Navidad, la fiesta de noche buena… cada cual a su manera…

Todos sabemos más menos cual es el origen de esta festividad, según el cristianismo u otras religiones. Algunas la celebran, otros no, otros aprovechan de pasar en familia y de pedir nuevos deseos por adelantado a este 2015, se regalan presentes, etc., etc.

Y en Future Fighters no es la excepción…

-¿?: ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Llegaremos tarde a ver el arbolito decorado!

-¿?: Seiko… no te desesperes tanto…

-¿?: Saki tiene razón, además te comportas como un verdadero bebé.

-¿?: Ya no molestes Elliott, tú también estás ansioso de verlo. (Sonríe)

-Saki/ ¿Ves? Rosalie tiene mucha razón y aprovechemos que estamos nosotros cuatro…

-Seiko/ ¿Te sucede algo "Sakimochi"?

-Saki/ Sí, se acercan las fiestas y… ¡NO LE TENEMOS REGALOS A NUESTROS PSEUDO-PAPÁS!

(Caras de susto)

-Rosalie/ Bien, bien, chicos. Hoy estamos a 24, ¿cierto? Aun nos queda medio día para conseguirnos algo.

-Elliott/ Veamos si mi tarjeta de crédito aun sirve.

(Todos) ._.

Pues no… ocupamos los fondos en dos cumpleaños, los de Crist y Miki…

-Saki/ Entonces… ¡Ya lo tengo! Esto es lo que haremos…

…

…

…

…

…

-Rosalie/ Es un buen plan.

-Seiko/ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Elliott/ Pues sí, es nuestra única alternativa.

_Mientras tanto en… otro lugar del mundo _xD

-Veamos qué rayos debo hacer: 1) Retomar los fics de Cybile y Returns; 2) conseguir dinero para luego…; 3) comprarle un regalo a Miki…

"_Here i Am… (Here i am) who you Send me an Angel…"_

¿Ah? Es mi celular, pos debo contestarlo… ¡Buenos días buenas tardes!

_-Buenos días buenas tardes mi estimado contribuyente civil ¿Qué desea?_

-Miki, más tarde nos creemos policías, ¿Cómo estáis?

_-Aburrida y odiando al mundo ¿y tú?_

-¿Yo? Ehm… ¿pues creo que lo mismo?

_-Pos supongo que sí, no hay de otra…_

-Pues aprovechando que me acabas de llamar tenía un plan para estas fechas.

_-¿Asaltaremos un banco y tendremos dinero para salir de la pobreza?_

-Pues tenía un plan mejor, pero creo que es una buena idea después de todo. En serio, es pasar las fechas de navidad con nuestros pseudo-hijos.

_-Mmm… pero falta dinero…_

-No te preocupes de eso, el día de hoy yo invito.

…

Y así comenzó un 24 de diciembre de un 2014 en que realmente no fue el año que esperaba, tuve malos comienzos y un final que no esperaba tanto en lo personal como en lo académico. Finalmente tuve que tocar fondo, pues entre más alto se está, conlleva un riesgo y es que peor es la caída como dicen.

Pero no debía amargarme por esto, dentro de todo esto tuve apoyo por unas pocas personas, serán pocas pero realmente valen la pena, y fueron quienes me reconfortaron en estos complicados momentos.

Una de ellas justamente es de quien les hablé en el cumpleaños que le hice un 14 de septiembre: Miki.

Y mi deber ahora es darle un buen regalo…

Pero…

¿¡Qué carajos le regalo algo bueno si tengo apenas menos de un día para pensar!? En realidad lo tengo, pero creo que me falta algo más.

Finalmente decidí que nos íbamos a encontrar en el terminal de San Borja… como siempre… de allí en adelante tendríamos mucho tiempo para platicar, comer, pasear, reír y… bueno, crear todo el desmadre posible. Yo vestía una polera roja, camisa gris abierta, un collar de un león que un amigo me regaló en mi cumpleaños pantalones y zapatillas negras, tenía también dos ramos de flores: unas azules y las favoritas de Miki, las "no me olvides". Llevaba también mi bolso con mis parches de gustos favoritos: Scorpions, Guns N' Roses y Pink Floyd (entre otros), dentro del bolso tenía uno de los regalos de Miki y otro para su hermano menor, entre otras cosas más para tener un buen día, como un Ryu de llavero.

Luego llegaba Miki, la vi descendiendo del bus y me alegraba verla nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, se que ella no lo aceptaría, pero reconozco que se veía bastante linda esa vez.

-Ya hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Pero cumplí, me merezco un premio.

-¿Ahm? ¿Ambrositos?

-Nah, esa es de la apuesta que perdiste.

-Bueno, bueno, hay Flipys, dulces y almuerzo que te invito. Ah, te traje tus flores favoritas, las "no me olvides".

-Son lindas, pero no era necesario.

-Traer un ramo de flores lindas a una persona linda no es molestia.

7-7

Creo que me expresé mal…

¡PAFFFF!

-(sape) Muy nanai tu…

-Ya está bien, olvídalo… (Sobándome mi cabeza) pos entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Nos vamos ya.

Olvidé que es poco propensa al afecto, así que si somos sinceros encontrarán mucha razón en que me lo merecía. Con una sonrisa ambos íbamos a pasar un gran día para estas fiestas navideñas. Almorzamos, platicamos, y unas horas después fuimos a unos juegos y demases ubicados en Plaza de Armas de Santiago… "entretenimientos Diana".

Luego de entrar comenzamos a ver dónde empezar, varios juegos arcades y multijugadores se encontraban allí incluyendo los nostálgicos flippers de los '70 y '80. Miki y yo habíamos encontrado un Street Fighter Alpha 3, pues como ya saben ambos somos fans de este juego y de los arcade de lucha. Había un grupo de sujetos que miraba como otro lograba vencerlos con perfect y casi era invencible. Como lo dije: casi, porque estábamos Miki y yo.

-¿Lo podrás eliminar?

-Seh, tengo tres opciones… Yun, Ryu, o…

-¿Sakurita?

-Claro, dependiendo con quien juega el otro.

-Veamos… sip, es… Shin Gouki…

-Entre más grande el rival, mejor es la batalla, aunque sabemos que usar a los jefes finales es de maricas.

Más tarde avanzábamos a disfrutar de un rato, los sujetos esos nos miraban raro y luego a lanzar piropos a Miki, obviamente le molestaba, pero ellos no contaban con que yo los dejaría tan pequeños como a una hormiga.

-¿Ya terminaron?

-No.

-Pues ahora dejarán de terminar.

Y comenzamos, pero tenía la sensación de que "cuatro personas" estaban mirando allí.

…

…

…

…

…

-Listo, ¿Quién es el siguiente?

En poco más de un minuto y con… doble perfect. Bocas abiertas y luego 30 minutos de humillación, lo malo era que se me cansaba la mano así que Miki tomó mi lugar, otra media hora de humillación después y no molestaron nunca más.

-Seiko/ Esperen… ¿esos no son Crist y Miki?

-Rosalie/ Creo que sí…

-Saki/ Entonces hora de poner en marcha el plan.

…

…

-Con eso es mejor que se larguen, mucha boca y poca acción.

-Y humildemente…

(Risas de nosotros)

-¡Hola pseudo-papis!

-¡Woah! Chicos, nos asustaron… - más me asustaba yo, claro – ¿qué hacen acá?

-Seiko/ A descansar un momento.

-¿Con videojuegos? – preguntaba Miki. – a Elliott no le gusta esto.

-Elliott/ ¡Haz algo bueno! ¡No puedes perder ante Bison!

-Saki/ Ahí lo tienen, parece que Seiko lo contagió con los videojuegos.

-Rosalie/ Eso parece ji-ji-ji. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes juntos?

-Elliott/ Y solos… 7w7

-No sé de que están hablando, pero no es lo que piensan y lo que jamás pensarán.

-Además el es mi nii-san y yo su nee-chan.

…

-(todos) ¡Crist y Miki! ¡Sentados en un árbol! ¡Comiendo pokys! ¡Y ya se están besando!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTO ESTABA PREMEDITADO POR LAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO! (qué molesto estaba cuando dijeron eso, pero es increíble que llegara a rimar tan bien, digo ¿no?)

-Seiko/ Entonces… ¿por qué ambos son nuestros padres? ¿Se casaron o somos fuera del matrimonio?

-Somos sus padres porque yo los cree y porque Crist los adoptó personalmente a cada uno. – respondía Miki, algo molesta por la pregunta. Yo también estaba molesto con estos cuatro niños y este juego que acaban de hacer. – Eso nos hace sus padres.

-(todos) Ahhhhh…

-Pero insisto en saber qué estaban haciendo acá – nuevamente preguntaba Miki.

-Saki/ Estábamos… _no les digas nada de la sorpresa…_ descansando como dice Seiko, para ir a buscarlos a ustedes y acompañarlos.

Y así continuamos en los Diana con estos cuatro diablillos…

-"¡Ese hombre que conozco no es mi Ryu! ¡Perturbaste su mente!" Awwww, tan tierna que era Sakura-sensei.

-Sí, pero Kapcom (evito problemas de compañías) siempre lo negaba. – contestaba Seiko a Saki. – Estúpido y no sensual Ono…

-¡Miren chicos! ¡Encontré uno de nosotros!

Rosalie nos llevaba a otro lugar del mismo recinto y raramente era un juego de Future Fighters, era justamente de la segunda entrega Returns.

-Elliott/ Así que somos famosos gracias a ustedes…

"_¡Escúchame bien basura japonesa! ¡Eliminé a tu tonta ex-novia de Rosalie y ahora te arrebataré a Saki! ¡Tu estúpido poder no te salvará de mi Psycho Drive!"_

-Seiko/ (pokerface) ehm… parece que Elliott era un mid-boss antes de Pierre ¿no quieren ir a otro lado?

-Elliott/ Dios, me avergüenza ver todo esto.

-Al menos deberías agradecerme, Elliott. – Le respondía a mi pseudo-hijo - Eres mejor villano que Bison y tu pelea con Seiko en la tercera Strikes Back dicen que fue la mejor de todas las batallas, aunque como redentor de tus pecados gracias a tu padrino Kein Sylvan has atraído a más chicas que el mismo Iori Yagami.

-Rosalie/ ¿Cómo que atraer más chicas?

-Saki/ Jamás pensé en ver a Rosalie celosa de Elliott. Bueno… contra Cy siempre pasa.

-Seiko/ Seamos sinceros, durante los primeros capítulos éramos un verdadero cuadrado amoroso.

-Elliott/ ¿no que el dicho es un triángulo?

-Seiko/ Aprende a contar, somos cuatro. Y luego dicen que soy más flojo que Kyo Kusanagi…

-Elliott/ Pero nadie discute que eres flojo.

-Rosalie/ No peleen, que no queremos otra pelea mortal en Inglaterra al borde de ambas muertes producto de la historia de Cybile n.n'

-Rosalie tiene razón, nadie es flojo y no sigan peleando n.n' – respondía Miki-chan – aprovechemos bien este día comiendo helados. ¡Crist invita!

-(todos… salvo yo 7-7) ¡Ehhhhh!

Luego de disfrutar (y humillar) en los juegos Diana los invité a tomar helados. Rosalie como siempre es la exótica de los sabores, Seiko pidiendo hasta de diez sabores de chocolates pero el límite eran tres, Saki probando uno de sabor avellanas y Elliott que se conformó con uno simple, Miki y yo elegimos de copa, ya que yo la invitaba por lo que habíamos planeado desde antes.

Más tarde caminamos por las plazas del centro, el Sol era bastante fuerte pero no empañó en nada este día especial, las grandes sombras de los árboles nos cubrieron para poder descansar, dormir, o bien echarse al pasto a relajarse. Eran las seis y media de la tarde y Seiko se apoyaba en uno de los árboles muy abrazado a Saki, Elliott miraba a todos lados cuando Rosalie se apoyaba en su regazo, Miki y yo seguíamos conversando.

-Y pensar que eran solo unos pequeños bebés…

-Tú lo dijiste Miki-chan, eran unos bebés, crecieron mucho.

-¡Pero no quería que crecieran! ¡Buaaaaa!

-Ya ya, sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día. – Miki estaba llorando por… sus bebés, obviamente la abracé para consolarla. – Además tarde o temprano iban a madurar.

-¡Pero fue muy rápido! ¡Buaaaa!

-Habrán crecido pero recuerda: siempre serán nuestros bebés.

-¡snif! ¿Y los seguiremos consintiendo?

-Pos claro. Por algo los creaste tú.

-"Los creamos" ¡Hey! ¡Aun no pagas tu apuesta!

-¿Yo? ¿Apuesta? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, debes cumplir. Lo prometiste :3

-Pos ya que… (Suspiro)

Yo había perdido una apuesta que solo ambos sabemos, y es por eso que traía una bolsa con dulces de ositos de goma que llamamos "ambrositos" y delfines llamados "flipys", como era de esperarse nos comimos casi una bolsa entera… a espaldas de Seiko que tiene un poder de olfato detector de dulces.

Luego de mucha plática los chicos despertaban y comenzábamos a comer pokys de varios sabores, para que hablar de Seiko y Saki que siempre hacían "poky game", Miki hablaba con Elliott y yo con Rosalie.

El tiempo avanzaba y conforme íbamos de compras teníamos que cenar en noche buena. Eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando nos teníamos que ir a casa, los chicos nos detuvieron y en vez de ir a nuestras casas nos llevaron a otro lugar usando el Soul Teleport de Elliott y Rosalie. Llegamos a Inglaterra, a la reconstruida mansión Damon.

-¿Y esto? – preguntaba yo.

-Seiko/ Esto es nuestra sorpresa, ¡unas fiestas en familia!

-Elliott/ Nosotros seis, solo nosotros seis.

-Rosalie/ Y el plan fue de Saki.

-Saki/ Pero ustedes tres me ayudaron así que cuenta como plan de grupo.

-Elliott/ Isabelle nos tiene preparada la cena, así que podemos entrar y vestirnos.

-¿Elegancia? – Replicaba Miki – eso no va conmigo.

-Vamos, Miki-chan, hazlo por Elliottito…

-Elliott/ No me gusta que me llamen así…

-¡Ah no! (Miki agarrando a Elliott y abrazándolo a más no poder xD) ¡Siempre serás mi Elliottito de mi amor!

-Seiko/ je-je-je…

-¡Tu también Seikokoro de mi kokoro! (ahora la da con Seiko je-je)

Luego partimos a cambiarnos para la cena e Isabelle como una invitada más también tenía su propio traje de elegancia. Cada cual salía con sus respectivos trajes emulados de la gaiden Cybile: Saki vestía tal cual la princesa Cybile de Inglaterra, Seiko como su enamorado caballero inglés William, Rosalie como la bella reina catalina de Lombardía y Elliott como el impetuoso rey Philipp. Yo con mi smoking hecho por la misma Isabelle y Miki, pues… ella solo sabe cómo podía estar vestida, pero se veía bastante linda.

-Supongo que ya estamos listos – exclamo - ¿dónde está Seiko?

-Seiko/ ¡Ay! ¡Ayúdame a colocarme esta bota, Saki!

-Saki/ ¡Voy al rescate!

…

…

...

-Saki/ Ya estás listo. (Sonríe)

-Seiko/ Menos mal…

-Elliott/ Por poco y te quedas sin pierna. ¿Acaso nunca preguntaste la talla de tu pie?

-Seiko/ Ahm… creo que nop.

-Estos niños de hoy je-je – reía Miki – pues ya vamos a la cena. Estoy ansiosa de la sorpresa de los chicos.

Isabelle nos recibió con un gran banquete de fiestas de navidad: plato de entrada, el típico pavo relleno como plato de fondo, variedad de ensaladas, jugos para los pequeños, vino para acompañar el plato en mi caso… pero da igual, mientras sea en compañía de Miki y los niños serán buenas fiestas. Isabelle nos acompañó también en la cena, luego llegaría el momento de abrir los regalos porque de tanto platicar y jugar con los diablillos no nos percatamos de que era ya la hora de la medianoche. Cada uno recibió regalos de todos…

Elliott fue el primero en abrirlos y sus tenidas formales más el traje azul y negro que le regalé fueron lo suyo, Miki le hizo un chaleco a su medida… todo por su pequeño Elliottito, y Rosalie por supuesto verdaderos zapatos frac con una carta en su interior, obviamente sabíamos perfectamente el contenido de esa carta sin ser unos genios en "ese tema".

Luego el turno de Rosalie: Seiko recordó una promesa de antes y le regaló una estola del mismo color con dibujos de rosas en él para gala, Elliott un nuevo vestido precioso que hacía que la estola de regalo de Seiko combinase tan bien que hizo sonrojar un poco al diablillo inglés. Ese sonrojo daba una clara señal que una emoción que paciente y lentamente comenzaba a crecer.

Después Saki: Elliott le regaló un nuevo collar con aretes de mariposa en él, Miki por su parte un cojín del mismo insecto de alas hermosas junto con una remera igual, "Seikokoro" le iba a dar un regalo sorpresa en la noche y que tiene que ver con una cierta composición hecha por él mismo, y yo un atrapa-sueños de mariposa para sacar esos malos sueños.

Finalmente llegaba Seiko que estaba impaciente por abrir sus regalos: Miki regaló una remera con un Hadoken en él, Saki una pulsera con ambos nombres: el suyo y el de su dragón de viento, y yo le regalé un nuevo polerón rojo con un cuadro hecho por mi donde aparece en sus mejores escenas de lucha, entre ellas un Shōryūken en pleno aire.

Era el turno de Miki.

-Pos ábrelo, se que te gustará. – le explico.

-Si no son dulces no los acepto… ja-ja-ja es broma.

Yo abrí los míos, pero lo importante era el regalo de Miki: un llavero de ryu versión miniatura para su hermano y un peluche de tamañas proporciones del mismo errante para ella, un cuadro solo para ella con varias imágenes desde su tierno añito hasta hoy (si preguntan hago cuadros en photoshop como pasatiempo), un peluche Pikachu y una de Sakura que me costó encontrarla. También una remera y ambrositos. Pero lo más importante era una carta que estaba oculta.

Luego algo de baile para las tres parejas. Como siempre Seiko se perdía en el ritmo pero que Saki lo ayudaba mientras que Elliott y Rosalie bailaban como el mejor de los bailarines de salón a un compás tan perfecto que ganarían un premio si este Damon reaccionara de lo que pasa con la genovesa.

Y Yo… pues con Miki, reconozco que no somos tan adeptos a esto, pero por la recepción de Elliott lo pudimos lograr como el comercial de yogurt Soprole.

Y más tarde… imitaciones… de mi parte… como siempre… "mi intindí?" (Sólo Miki sabrá porque dije eso)… Y finalmente el regalo supresa de los chicos: un cuadro grande de Miki y yo siendo abrazados por estos cuatro pseudo-hijos aquella vez que les dimos vida por primera vez. Luego de los regalos y el desmadre adicional llegó el día de decir adiós, los chicos desaparecieron hasta un nuevo capítulo o desmadre de Future Fighters, salvo Rosalie que nos transportaría a nuestras respectivas casas.

-Bien… este día terminó, no por ahora.

-Pero ya habrán más días así.

-Entonces… es hora de decir adiós. Pero fue agradable pasar este día contigo y los pequeños.

-Ni sabía que ellos estaban acá planeando esta noche. Pero en serio, gracias.

-No, Miki. Gracias a ti por estar ahí.

Un beso en la mejilla para despedirnos y volver a nuestras casas, pero recordando que hubo un excelente día en que tanto los niños como Miki me dieron nuevamente una alegría más a esta corto pero bello episodio llamado vida.

…_contenido de la carta…_

_Miki-chan…_

_Dentro de los dos años que te conozco, más que nada dentro de mediados del año anterior, jamás me pude dar cuenta de cómo una persona tan maravillosa como tu es capaz de entregar alegrías cuando por dentro tienes problemas. Te considero una persona valiente por decir las cosas de frente, por todo lo que has pasado y aun te mantienes en pie._

_Te admiro por ser como eres, con tus alegrías y de repente cuando andas con mañas, además, eres una persona especial, dentro de las pocas que considero importantes para mí._

_Espero que aun nos podamos reunir en enero, ir a la AEX, comer dulces por diversión y por la apuesta que te debo aun, ir a los Diana como realmente te prometí y platicar tanto hasta que la noche llegue._

_De verdad eres la única amiga mujer que tengo._

_No sé de qué manera te corresponderé toda esa comprensión y afecto, pero estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás cuando tengamos un gran día._

_Sé que considerarías poca esta nota, pero describirte en palabras es insuficiente. Necesitaría miles de hojas para escribir lo grandiosa y aunque tú lo niegues lo linda que eres._

_Quisiera compartir más tiempo contigo y estos pequeños que supongo merecerán un castigo por molestarnos de esa forma… pos estos._

_Nunca dejaré de estar agradecido contigo, y sabes que podrás contar conmigo cada vez que lo necesites._

_Te quiere mucho._

_Cristopher, o mejor dicho "Crist… topher"_

No sé si habrá leído aquella nota breve, sé que el día fue estupendo, pero… ya vamos en serio al grano. xD

En realidad este es uno de mis regalos para ti, los otros como sabes los tengo guardados. Una vez me preguntaste que quería de regalo, y yo dije que ese regalo ya había llegado y lo seguiré repitiendo: eras tú.

Jamás tuve una amiga tan cercana como tú, Miki, que estás en todo momento dándome apoyo moral y buenos deseos a mi persona. Lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderte con un fic similar al que te hice en tu cumpleaños, como sabes, con el desmadre de siempre de nuestros pequeños pseudo-hijos. Siempre pensé en que tenía hermanas o hermanos lejanos con los cuales reír y pasarlo bien, me alegro que seas tú esa persona.

Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, porque a diferencia del resto, te quiero tal cual eres, con sapes (que me los merezco cuando me pongo nanai), risas y tu afecto.

Esos niños ahora nos molestan… tendremos que tomar serias medidas de castigo por faltarle el respeto a nosotros sus pseudo-padres.

En nombre de Seiko, Saki, Elliott, Rosalie y especialmente de mi, te deseamos un buen año 2015 con muchas energías y que salga lo mejor para ti, que tomes tus mejores decisiones que estaré yo siempre apoyándote en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas, en la felicidad o en la tristeza.

Que tengas felices fiestas y un gran 2015.

Mi hermanita, mi gran amiga y pseudo-esposa de FF: Miki.

Con mucho cariño para ti.

Crist… topher.

* * *

No tengo más palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, tu preocupación… no se me ocurre que más decir xD

De verdad, gracias por todo, Miki-chan. 3


End file.
